1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic bearing mount including a rubber-elastic conical support member having thin-walled elastic bellows which is connected with a metal anchor and a housing through the intermediary of vulcanization.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A hydraulic bearing mount of that type is known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,776, assigned to the common assignee of this application. In that particular case, the prior art support member possesses an equally-large cross-section on all sides thereof, such that the hydraulic bearing fails to provide a sufficient degree of flexibility or mobility in a preferred transverse or lateral direction.
Furthermore, from the disclosure of German Laid-Open patent appln. 36 07 043, there has become known a vibration-damping fastening element possessing a support member which is constituted from a ring-shaped or annular rolling bellows. Even in this instance, there is encountered a lack of a preferred degree of flexibility or yielding in a lateral direction, inasmuch as the fastening element is constructed rotationally-symmetrical.